A solar cell (also called a photovoltaic cell) is an electrical device that converts light energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. A solar module (also solar panel, photovoltaic module or photovoltaic panel) is a packaged, connected assembly of photovoltaic cells. The solar module can be used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications.
In the industry, each (solar) panel is rated by its DC (direct current) output power under standard test conditions, and typically ranges from 100 to 450 watts. Because a single solar panel can produce only a limited amount of power, most installations contain multiple solar modules as part of a solar power array. A single or multiple of such arrays becomes a solar power system by being electrically connected together. A centralized control panel controls power generated by such a system, though, in the art, no system is known to the inventors which allows one to control and/or monitor an individual solar module. This becomes problematic when operators of solar power systems need to shut down power output from an individual solar module in the system for operational and/or maintenance purposes. In order to do so, currently, one must physically disconnect the wiring from a specific solar module. However, solar modules are installed very tightly to one another, so that a maximum number of solar modules can be installed in the minimum surface area. Such tight installation often makes service access very difficult.
Even more so, solar panels are often difficult to reach. In a large-scale solar system, thousands of solar modules are installed over a wide area, which makes service access to solar modules more difficult due to distance. In some cases, solar modules are installed on individual homes and buildings, though owned by a central company. In such a case, access to each solar module, panel, or set of panels requires gaining access to private property, each property owned by a different individual. Gaining physical access is tedious, sometimes impossible; however, where it is possible, it may be dangerous, depending on the nature of the home and type of access to a roof.
Another need, in the art of solar panels, is to monitor the operation of a solar panel system and individual modules therein. However, no solar modules known to the inventors provide data about each individual module. Hence, operators cannot detect which module, or know if any modules, are malfunctioning. Currently, one typically takes a module thought to be malfunctioning out of the system and tests it elsewhere.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need to allow one to diagnose individual solar modules without physically disconnecting wires. There is a further unsolved need of allowing diagnosis of solar panel performance and operating status for better operation and maintenance.